Dear Lily, How's Life?
by JenniferRain
Summary: Probably permanant hiatus.


_I'm dedicating this story to my best friend Stephen. You rock, friends till death 33_

_James like Lily._

_Sirius likes Lily._

_Remus likes Lily._

_Lily likes them all… (except for Peter, of course)_

_Peter… well Peter's Peter._

_Lily has mixed feelings about the Marauders. She loves them and hates them._

_She thinks she hates James but she's gradually developing feelings for him, even though she doesn't notice them. On the other hand, she thinks she loves Remus **and **Sirius. Her feelings are starting to confuse her and she's growing distant from her friends. Family life, for her has never been great but both her parents are hospitalized and her sister tries to blame it all on Lily. School work is adding to the pressure and the secrets that Lily's been keeping from herself and the world are starting to emerge._

_James loves Lily more than the world can know but puts on an act to try to impress her. Little does he know this is the worst possible way to act. Why does she hate him so much? Simple. The act. She hates the way he acts when he's trying to impress her, and every other girl at Hogwarts. James is getting overly frustrated about his non-existent relationship with Lily, and grows paranoid. He starts thinking that something is going on between Lily and Remus and Lily and Sirius. How could his friends do this to him? Wait, what is he thinking, what exactly are his friends doing?_

_Remus has liked Lily for as long as James. Actually, he liked her three minutes earlier than James. But, NO! James had to say that he was madly in love with her, thus telling his best friends in 'guy code' "she's mine". Why could Remus never stand up for himself? He never tells anyone his feelings; maybe that's why his friends don't understand him. As the full moon draws nearer, people start questioning his monthly disappearances. People figure out his secret, and soon enough his friends try to help. Little do they know that only adds to the suspicious, secretive rumors flying around the school. Snape's determined to find out if the rumors are true, and sure enough…_

_Sirius knows enough about James that when he sets his eyes on a particular someone, he, and he alone will obtain her heart, until he gets tired of her anyway. Sirius is willing to go on an assignment from James to try to be close friends with Lily and find out as much as he possible can. Bad idea. Sirius starts to fall for Lily the more he knows about her and he's sure that she likes him and not James. How is he going to tell his best friend, and how will Lily react if she ever finds out his being nice to her was only part of a plan- She'll never believe he fell in… like? Love? Lust? With her along the way…_

_Severus Snape has watched her from afar. He knows that she is nothing but a filthy mudblood and he should think nothing of her, but he is in lust. Perfect James Potter always gets what he wants. This time, though, he won't. This time Severus is getting what he wants._

_Lucius Malfoy is nothing but a slimy Slytherin git. Nothing to it, right? What happens when the object of everyone's affection –even fellow Slytherins- happens to be the beautiful and coveted Lily Evans? Sure, she's a mudblood, but she's still alluring… Even so, Lucius could get a hefty price for Evans; after all, the newly risen Lord has her in mind for a 'special companion.'_

_Poor Lily has to put up with so much. All these confusing thoughts, feelings, secrets, and dangers lurking around every corner are starting to get to her. Lily's breaking down and half of the guys after her are growing more and more concerned for her well being. That is, until she's assaulted twice and than vanishes. Concerned is no longer the appropriate word. More like petrified... Hogwarts has never been normal, and never will be. Will any generations ever have a quiet year at this school?_

**

* * *

Prologue:**

* * *

It was the evening of July third, and Lily Evans was sitting on the balcony just outside her bedroom door. Tomorrow she would turn eleven. She had mixed feeling about her fast approaching birthday. As much as she liked the attention and gifts from her all-too-busy parents, it also meant the "fun" party they had planned. She had just yesterday caught a glimpse of the guest list. Everyone in her class was invited. This horrified Lily. Everyone she knew from school taunted her because she was "weird". She always felt alone because of them… She was jerked out of her sad thoughts of the last time she'd been humiliated by a soft 'hoot' that came from right next to her. Her head snapped up, startled at the sudden noise on this peaceful night. An owl? Why would an owl come near her? They generally avoided humans. She glanced at her wrist watch. It was 12:02 in the morning. She was now eleven. The owl pecked at her affectionately, and she was shocked to see that there was something tied to its leg. Was that- a letter? 'I've heard of carrier pigeons before, but owls?' When the owl observed that she had noticed its delivery, it held out its leg, as if telling her to untie it. She did so, and with one more affectionate peck, off it flew. She watched in awe as it gracefully soared away. That owl must have an exceptional trainer to be that tame! After the animal left her sight, she remembered the letter that it had delivered to her, laying next to her on the cold floor. "Bird must've got the addresses mixed up." She said quietly to herself.

She looked down at the back of the parcel; the envelope was sealed in a green-wax crest. The crest bore four animals on a shield, a lion, a snake, a raven, and a badger. In the center of the shield, the four animals surrounding it, was a large H. 'Looks official, must be some sort of private school or something.' This thought raised a pleasant feeling in her stomach. What if the bird _had_ gotten the right address? Maybe this was a sort of birthday surprise that her parents had planned, applying her to a new school, keeping it secret, and then sending the acceptance letter to her on the eve of her birthday. Hope swelled inside her as she turned it over and saw the addressee's name.

_Miss L. Evans, balcony outside of the third bedroom to the left, 3 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey._

This was it! This was her chance to get away from everything she hated the most. She knew, somehow that this letter would changer her life forever… and so it did. She tore it open, and began to read:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Professor Armando Dippet_

_(Order of Merlin, Third Class)_

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Deputy Headmaster_

Her heart sank dramatically. This was a birthday surprise all right, but not a good one, and not from her parents. This was, no doubt, from one of her stupid classmates, trying to humiliate her on her birthday. Even during the summer, she can't escape them. This was torture.


End file.
